


Marvel Adventures (Your choice)

by DemonKitty1



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Choose Your Own Adventure, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Funny, Heroes & Heroines, Idiots in Love, Interactive Fiction, Love, M/M, Multiverse, Partying, Swearing, The Nine Realms, The Tesseract (Marvel), True Love, Villains, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKitty1/pseuds/DemonKitty1
Summary: Step into the world of Marvel. What would you do? Who would you choose? You have decisions make sure it's a good one.





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking to school. This is your senior year at Jefferson High. You could say that you were born… unique. Your parents told you when you were younger you could move things with your mind and tell them what they were thinking. Which caused a little trouble in their marriage. You snapped out of your thoughts. You see a girl being picked on. 

(Do you:)

Help the girl

Or

Keep walking


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

You decided to help the girl. “Hey!” You shout gaining the bullies attention. “Leave her alone or else!” You threatened. “Or what?” The bully asks amused. You smirked. “Or this.” You say lifting your hand up and the bully floats in the air. “H-How?!” The bully shouted. “Ever heard of telepathy?” You ask and the bully looks frightened. “Will you leave her alone from now on?” You ask him. The bully nodded his head. “Good.” You smile setting him down and he ran away screaming. “Thank you.” The girl mumbled playing with her skirt nervously. “No problem.” You respond. “I’m Saara.” “I’m Y/n.” “I must go, I’ll be at Frolo’s Frozen Yogurt later at 6. I hope I can see you later, Y/n.” The girl smile running off waving. You waved back. “You must be Y/n L/n.” A voice says behind you. You turned around. “Who are you?” You ask. “I am Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X. I run a school for gifted children.” He says. “What about it?” You ask. “Ms. L/n Would you like to enroll at my school?” He smiles.

(Do you?)

Accept

Or

Decline


End file.
